The present invention relates in general to the field of flame retardancy. More particularly, the present invention relates to flame retardant modified cellulosic nanomaterials (FR-CNs) prepared by modifying cellulose nanocrystals (CNCs) and/or cellulose nanofibrils (CNFs) using phosphorus-containing monomers.